Blue's Room: Blue's Big Rescue, Rescue, Rescue Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Rescue, Rescue, Rescue Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Are So Excited To Have A Rescue Mission! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Rescue Mission! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Welcome Back, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Help, Help!) *Blue: Uh-Oh! *Sprinkles: Someone's Calling Us for Help! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Help!, Help!) *Steve: Oh No!, It's Baby Jaguar! *Little Bill: Look!, Baby Jaguar is Stuck in The Tree! *Blue: Oh No!, There are Prickly Thorns Underneath That Tree! *Sprinkles: We've Got To Save Baby Jaguar! *Isa: Help!, Help! *Little Bear: Oh No!, Isa is in Trouble Too! *Steve: Look!, Isa the Iguana Has Fallen Into The Big Deep Sand Hole! *Blue: We've Got To Save Isa! *Benny: Help!, Help! *Blue: Uh-Oh!, It's Benny The Bull! *Sprinkles: He's Calling Us for Help, Too! *Oswald: Look!, Benny is Stuck in The Gooey Geyser! *Benny: I Landed On The Gooey Geyser!, and There's Sticky Gooey Goo All Around Me!, Help! *Blue: Uh-Oh!, We've Got to Save Baby Jaguar! *Sprinkles: And We've Got to Save Isa! *Steve: And We've Got to Save Benny! *Dora: Quick!, We Need to Figure Out Who to Save First! *Blue: Baby Jaguar... *Sprinkles: Isa... *Steve: Or Benny? *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Help!) *(Branch Cracks) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Gasping) *Blue: The Branch is Breaking! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Oh No!) *Steve: He's Hanging By His Little Claws! *Sprinkles: Baby Jaguar is Gonna Fall on The Prickers and Thorns! *Ruby: Oh No! *Dora: Who Do We Need to Save First? *Bob: Baby Jaguar! *Blue: Baby Jaguar!, Right! *Steve: We're Gonna Have to Go Fast to Save Baby Jaguar! *Sprinkles: Are You Fast? *Maggie: Yeah! *Dora: Really, Really Fast? *Beast: Yeah! *Blue: Great!, and Here We Go! *Dora: Okay!, Come On! *Sprinkles: Baby Jaguar is So Far Away! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Help!) *Steve: Oh No!, We'll Never Make It in Time! *Blue: We Need to Find A Secret Shortcut to Get to Baby Jaguar Really Fast! *Pablo: Oh No!, There's No Shortcut!, We Need to Find The Shortcut! *Blue: Uh..., Pablo? *Pablo: We'll Never Save Baby Jaguar!, We Need to Find The Shortcut! *Sprinkles: Pablo? *Pablo: Come On!, Where's The Shortcut?, Where's The Shortcut?, Come On! *Dora: Pablo! *Pablo: Yeah? *Dora: Let's Stop and Think! *Steve: Take A Deep Breath In... *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Taking A Deep Breath In) *Blue: Breath Out! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Breath Out) *Sprinkles: Great! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts